Company Bumpers Wiki:Rules
These are the rules, according to wiki founder TPercival, in order to keep this wiki safe. 'Standard Rules' #The bumpers (either domestic or international) must be from companies, not fake or homemade. #No messing about. #No vandalizing a page. #No spamming (e.g. adding categories that have nothing to do with this wiki). #No fanon content. e.g. fake bumpers, etc. #No profanities (see below). #Sockpuppet accounts are allowed for appropriate editing use, but they are not allowed to be used to vandalize the wiki (more below). #Every page has to be responsibly edited. Any fool or Wikia contributor can get inside a page and mess it up at anytime probably for just five minutes. So don't mess a thing! #Pages must be kept to a standard format. To learn how to submit an entry in our format, feel free to read our manual of style! #Do not use the founder TPercival's name to pose as him in comments. #Do not in any way try to remove the entire content on any page. #If you disobey many rules, you will be blocked for life. #Don't give insults to any of the users. #'ABSOLUTELY' no discriminating or bullying towards other users. #To non-mod/administrator members: Do not pretend to be a mod or administrator! That includes telling people not to break rules, threatening to ban members and making your own rules. Only members that are mods or administrators have the authority to do so. You will be blocked if caught breaking this rule. #Do not name-call other users; this also implies in threatening. #Shifting and misplacing bumpers another page isn't allowed, particularly because a user said that a bumper doesn't belong to another. Recommendations: # If you find something that doesn't belong, remember to use the delete template. Then inform TPercival or the wiki admins. # In order to prevent the communication of strangers, do not give out your address. # Always describe each page. 'Language rules' *Any user using profanities, such as swear words and obscene gestures, will be blocked for a week. *If you harass users or wiki founder TPercival by giving him or them threatening messages (that is also included in edit summaries), you will be blocked for a month. *If you use them too much, you will be blocked for life. 'Sockpuppet accounts' *Use of multiple accounts to vandalize the wiki, insult over users in any way or otherwise break the rules will not be tolerated. If caught, all accounts involved will be blocked. If you wish to rename your account, please contact an administrator or visit the "how to rename" page on Wikia. *No using sockpuppet accounts to circumvent blocks. This will only lead to a permanent block of any accounts as well as possibly an extension of the block on your main account. If there's any user causing trouble, please report to wiki founder TPercival and/or the wiki admins. 'Comments' *Comments on the pages are always welcome, but be sure they are relevant to the page being commented on (e.g. there's a new variant of a bumper found that you want to talk about). If the comment is irrelevant to the page material or simply nonsensical (e.g. talking about PBS Kids on a page about Warner Home Video bumpers, or simply gibberish), it will be deleted on sight.